Everyone Loves Tsuna, A Little Too Much
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: Hibarin?: All Tsuna wanted to know was why Hibari used 'I will bite you to death' as his catchphrase... Written by both NyanpireKuro and BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Warnings inside! Allx27 for 1st chapter but 2nd chapter is 1827 with a hint of 5927! No longer just a One-shot! Reason why is in Chap. 2! .
1. Everyone Loves Tsuna, A Little Too Much

Kuro: Hello! This story is created by both Rose a.k.a. BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf and I, I hope you like it!

Rose: The pairings are... All27!

Kuro: The story takes place 10 years later, Tsuna's officially Vongola Decimo

Rose: Reborn and the other Arcobalenos are also back in their original forms; Mammon's a guy in this fanfic

Kuro: Vongola 1st generation are in here too! The story is also kinda connected to D.T.D.O.D/ Do the Dare or Die

**WARNINGS:**

**This is a BOY x BOY if you don't like turn back now!**

**GOKUDERA'S AND OTHER'S EXTREMELY COLORFUL LANGUAGE!**

**SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE A BIT/LOT OCC!**

**THE PINE- I MEAN MUKURO!**

Rose & Kuro: We both do not own KHR or its characters, if we did...let's just say KHR will be a _little_ bit different... We only own the plot of this fanfic.

_Summary: TYL!Fanfic. Another 'peaceful' day in Vongola's mansion in Japan. Varia decides to join in and Tsuna gets into an awkward accident with one of the Varia members and Reborn decides on a game of chase afterwards with Tsuna as a prize. Why oh why does these things always happen to Tsuna? Written by both NyanpireKuro and BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Warnings inside! One-Shot! Allx27_

* * *

**Vongola Mansion in Japan: 3rd P.O.V**

Hah~ what a peaceful da-

_**BAM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Okay, nevermind, it wasn't peaceful at all!

"Beat him up Hibari!"

"You can do it Mukuro-sama!"

"Hibari's going to win, kora"

"Nope, Mukuro-sama will win,"

"I'm getting a lot of money from this…"

"EXTREME BATTLE!"

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"HEY! DON"T CALL ME THAT TAKO-HEAD!"

"TURF-TOP!"

"TAKO-HEAD!"

"TURF-"

"I want grape candy! Give me candy!"

"Shut up ahoshi! Stop whining already! You're not 5 anymore your freaking 15!"

"WAH! AHODERA! YOU'RE MEAN!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING!"

"WAH!"

"I think Gokudera's the loudest"

"I bet 40 on Ryohei for being the loudest"

"Nope, I think it's Lambo, he's hurting my ears!"

"Actually, all three of them together are hurting our ears, kora"

"Yep you're right"

"So who's the loudest?"

"I'm not sure, they're on par with each other"

_**BAM!**_

"Hey look! Hibari-san just sent Mukuro flying, haha"

Mukuro and Hibari were having another 'friendly' (sarcasm) battle and destroying the mansion as they fought, _again_. Gokudera was shouting at the crying Lambo and Ryohei for being to loud, _again_. Chrome was placing bets on them with Mammon, Hana, Colonello, and Yamamoto on who would win the battle between Mukuro and Hibari and who was the loudest…_again_. Reborn and Verde were bullying Skull, Fon was talking with Lal Mirch, and Luce went shopping with Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and Nana.

Tsuna? Well he was trying to finish all of his paperwork; he was already having a headache and all the noise and the fighting outside of his office wasn't helping at all. He began rubbing his temple and hoped that he would be able to die right then and there; he was tired of all the fighting and the increasing paperwork that he was sure came from hell. If someone doesn't help him soon, he was sure that he would flip out and explode on everyone. Frustrated, Tsuna stood up and threw a stack of unfinished paperwork into the air.

_**KABOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

Sighing, Tsuna sat back down in his chair and was about to complete his 7th stack of paperwork until-

"VOOOIII!"

"Shut up, trash!"

"Hey, do you want to add Squalo to the bet, kora?"

"Sure, if it will increase the amount of money"

Tsuna planted his face onto his desk with a bang.

Squalo slammed his office door open and walked in. Xanxus and the other Varia members went to join the others in their bet and battle.

"HEY TSUNA!"

"WHAT!?"

Did we mention that during the past few years, Tsuna's bond with the Varia grew? Well if we didn't then, now you know.

"Whoa, chill out bro"

"Sorry, it's just all the loud noises are driving me crazy an-"

"Believe me, I know how you feel, you should check out the Varia mansion"

"I rather not but thank you anyway" Tsuna said with one of his angelic smile.

"N-no p-problem…" Squalo blushed. He turned his face to the side to hide his blush.

"So, what is it that you need?"

"O-oh right, I almost forgot, here are Varia's mission reports" Squalo said as he began walking towards Tsuna's desk.

"Oh okay, thank you" Tsuna got up from his desk and was going to walk to Squalo to receive the reports but since he was still a bit clumsy, he slipped on one of the papers that was on the floor from the time he threw it in the air. Tsuna is falling backwards.

"TSUNA!"

Time seemed to slow as Tsuna fell. Squalo ran across the room and almost grabbed Tsuna's wrist when he slipped on the _same_ exact paper that Tsuna had slipped on. Both of them fell with a loud thud.

* * *

Hearing Squalo shout Tsuna's name and a loud thud that followed, everyone stopped what they were doing and paused for a moment before hurriedly rush towards Tsuna's office.

"TSUNA!" They all shouted as they slammed Tsuna's poor office door open, only to come face to face with Squalo and Tsuna in a very...um...awkward position.

Tsuna was pinned underneath the Varia's Rain Guardian's body. Squalo right leg, which was *cough* in between Tsuna's *cough* legs, accidentally rubbed against Tsuna as he was trying to get up, only to have the pain from the fall shot through his body. Tsuna softly moaned from the sudden contact. Suddenly, the rooms temperature dropped to below zero degrees as nearly everyone started to emit a very murderous aura.

"Kufufu~ You have the nerve sharky"

"Trash, what the fuck do think you're doing!"

"Get off of Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna/Usagi/Bossu/Tsunayoshi!"

Squalo shot up fro the ground; ignoring the pain, and helped Tsuna up from the ground.

"Thank you..."

"No problem..."

"Hey I got a very interesting game for everyone to play and the prize will be... Dame-Tsuna"

At this, nearly everyone turned their direction towards the smirking fedora-wearing hitman.

"And what is this game you speak of?" Hibari asked.

"Well, the first one to have Dame-Tsuna for at least 7 hours alone with no one else will get to have him"

"If that is so, we wish to join in this 'game' of yours too!" a familiar voice spoke.

Everyone turned their direction to the voice and became shocked; in front of them was Vongola's 1st generation.

"No one will get my cute little grandson! No one!" Nearly everyone sweat dropped; most of them were to cool to do that.

"W-we wish to join t-to..." Enma said with Basil right besides him.

"When did you get here, kora?"

"We have been here for the entire time, Colonnello-dono"

"Oh..."

"I wish to join in too~ I want to have Tsunayoshi-kun too~" a _very_ familiar voice rang through out the room.

"Byakuran! What are you doing here!" Gokudera shouted with his dynamites in his hands.

"I have been in this room for a very long period of time watching my cute Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Who ever said he was yours to the Extreme!"

"Haha, I never knew Byakuran was a stalker, haha"

"..."

"I was joking...haha"

"..."

"Haha...I was right?"

"..."

"..."

"Anyways," Reborn interrupted the silence. "Dame-Tsuna will get a 5 minutes start, once five minutes have pass, those who want the prize may go after him"

"W-wait! I never agreed to this!"

"Well to bad, now time is ticking, you only have 4 minutes left"

"Hiiee!" Tsuna activated his sky flames and flew away from the mansion as far as he could get.

* * *

**Time skip: 4 minutes later... In the center of a forest...**

Tsuna was nearly caught twice but he luckily -unluckily for others- able to escape.

"Kufufu~ the bunny won't escape from me a second time and I won't let Xanxus take my precious bunny away!"

"Uhishishi~" Bel suddenly appeared beside Mukuro. "The bunny won't get away and he won't indeed~ Shishishi~"

"Shut up herbivores, the small animal's mine, I will bite you to death before you even get to touch him" Hibari said as he came into view along with a large group of Tsuna's admirers.

"Ushishishi~ Oya, oya, a certain skylark-kun is angry~ Shishish- wait, wasn't that something Mukuro would say? ...Shishishi~ We'll see who will get bunny-chan first~ Shishishi~"

"Shut the fuck up, trash, your laugh is annoying, and Tsuna's mine!"

"Vooii! I'll kill you fucking boss and anyone else for touching what is already mine"

"STAY AWAY FROM JYUUDAIME! JYUUDAIME'S MINE!"

"HE'S NOT YOURS TO THE EXTREME TAKO-HEAD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TAKO-HEAD, TURF-TOP!"

"Shut up herbivores, we already know who the usagi belongs to already,"

"WHO TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Me,"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time and continued to argue each other. None of them noticed Tsuna; who just accidentally stumbled upon them while thinking that he was actually away from them instead. Tsuna squeaked quietly before trying to silently escape without having everyone attention on him. The gravity-defying haired boy failed to notice the purple eyes who landed on him and smirked.

"Ushishishi~ the princess is mine and he doesn't belong to any of you peasants"

"Hey hey, calm down, Tsuna is purely mine so back off." The usually happy-go-lucky baseball player said in a low tone and with a glare.

"Dame-Tsuna was mine since the first day we met. Plus, without me, none of you would have met him"

"Although I have to agree with you, that still doesn't mean that Tsuna is yours, Reborn" Mammon said while trying to compose himself; he felt a vein that was about to pop.

"He's right, kora" Colonello agreed.

"Noooo! My poor adorable irresistible great grandson is being targeted by a hoard of wolves!"

"..."

"..."

"...Pedo..." Hibari and Alaude said at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Nufufu~ nice one skylark-kuns~ Giotto's a pe~do~"

"Hey! You and Alaude were the ones that raped my poor decedent!"

"We didn't herbivore, Usagi-chan liked it,"

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oi old trash, I'll be taking _my _Tsuna soon whether you like it or not"

"NO! You're not going to take Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna is my best friend and I like him a lot and I-I...w-want h-him to b-be m-MINE!" Enma said without his usual stuttering...though at the end, he still stuttered.

"Thy cannot take Tsunayoshi-dono, he belongs t-"

"Well, I'll run away with my marshmallow tasting lover now, bye~" Byakuran interrupted before snatching Tsuna up bridle-style and ran away.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna shrieked in surprise.

"Shit! When did Tsuna get here!?" G. cursed

Everyone began to chase after the albino.

"Herbivore! Release the usagi-herbivore this instant or I will bite you to death!"

"Hn"

"Kufufu~ You really should release Tsunayoshi-kun or I will have to resort to releasing the 7 hells on you~"

"Shishishi~ You are the peasants, while I, the prince, shall have the princess, who will bear me my child~"

"Bel-senpai, you are a fake prince and if Tsuna's going to bear someone's child, I think it should be mine" Fran said monotonously as usual. Bel then threw three of his signature knifes at Fran.

"Hiiee! I'm a guy you know an- Hiiee! Byakuran-san stop touching me and let me go!"

"No can do Tsuna. yo. shi. kun~"

"Hiiee!"

Everyone still continued to chase the duo as Byakuran then made a turn to a corner and went into a cabin that just happen to be there to hide. A few minutes later Hibari and Alaude had found Byakuran and the chase started again.

* * *

"Kufufu~ I'll use illusions to lead him directly back to us" Mukuro right eye began to glow as he started to make illusions, only to hear laughs coming from the Millefore's boss.

"Illusions won't work on me!" Byakuran said in a song-song voice.

"Haha, I'll be the one who will get Tsuna back!" Yamamoto said before speeding up a bit.

"I'll get to Jyuudaime first! Back off baseball-idiot!" Gokudera also sped up his pace a bit too.

"Shut up Tako-head! I'm going to be the first to get to Sawada first!" Ryohei sped up as everyone else did the same too.

"Unhand my precious grandson you marshmallow bastard!"

"VOOII! Let go of my lover!"

"Hiiee! Why does everybody keep on saying that I'm there's! I don't belong to anyone"

"Dame-Tsuna, you belong to me alone so... let him go right now you marshallow freak!"

"Aw~ That hurts~ Your words are harsh, Primo and Reborn-san" Byakuran said feigning hurt. Everyone started to catch up to the Millefore boss.

"Man, I'm so stupid! Why run when I can fly~" Byakuran said before pulling out his white-feathered wings and taking off into the cloudless sky.

"Hiiee! Don't drop me!" Tsuna shrieked as he clung onto Byakuran. The albino smirked while cradling the gravity-defying haired boy in his arms.

"Give me back Tsunayoshi, trash!" Xanxus shouted in furry before activating his flames of wrath and also taking off into the sky. Everyone else followed his example and activated their flames and using other sources to follow Byakuran and Xanxus in the sky.

Colonello took out his gun and began shooting never-ending bullets at Byakuran.

"Don't shoot Tsuna you dumbass!" G. yelled at Rain Arcobaleno.

"Yes, he is right, please don't shoot Tsunayoshi-kun, Colonello"

"Wha- When did you get here Fon?" Colonello asked the Storm Arcobaleno in confusion; he never really realized that Fon was near him until he spoke.

"When I found out that a certain marshmallow eating bastard had somehow stolen _my_ Tsunayoshi-kun from me, Oh and also right after I learned that Reborn has established this game, Lal Mirch informed me. One more thing; Skull said he would have also joined in if it weren't for the fact that he had to recover from your's and Reborn's 'bullying'."

"Whoa! Did you jus- Hey! Tsuna isn't yours, he's mine!"

"No he's not! He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Min-"

"Would you two shut the fuck up already!? Now hurry up or we'll loose Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn snapped at the two in anger and annoyance.

"Fine..." Fon and Colonello quietly said as they increased their pace to catch up to the Sun Arcobaleno.

"I belong to no one and put me down Byakuran-san!"

"No can do Tsunayoshi-kun~ And your right , you do not belong to anyone..._yet_. All I have to do is mark you and you will be mine Tsu. na. yo. shi-kun~"

"Hiiee!"

After running/flying all over the forest several times, night came and they were outside of the forest.

"Release my Tsuna!" _'He's like money to me...' _Mammon said.

"The Tsunayoshi is very intriguing, I'll like to do a certain 'experiment' with him" Verde said as he came into view for everyone to see.

"Tsunayoshi is a very intriguing person indeed..." Spanner agreed; also coming into view.

"Of course he is, he is my outoto after all~" Dino said happily; surprisingly he wasn't tripping since none of his men were near him...

"Whoa! When did you guys get here?" Colonello asked.

"We were here the entire time" Spanner, Dino and Verde said in unison.

"Haha, everyone likes to appear out of no where and say the same thing, hahaha," Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up baseball-idiot! We need to hurry! Byakuran picking up his pace!"

"Wait, why haven't Byakuran-dono won the game yet? Not that I want thy or thou to win or anything"

"Nufufu~ It's because Byakuran hasn't been 'alone' with Tsuna for 7 hours yet; even though it has been over 7 hours, we have been close to Byakuran most of the entire time; giving him no chance of being alone with Usaigi-chan"

"Oh...I see now..."

"Hmm...nearly everyone seem to be after Dame-Tsuna...he has quite a lot of suitors...but he is still going to be mine" Reborn said before smirking.

"Wow, everyone thinks that my Tsunayoshi is theirs, how funny" Fran said monotonously.

"Shut up froggy!" Bel threw three more of his knifes at Fran.

"Ow, that hurts sempai and my name isn't froggy"

"You are froggy if I say you are now shut up!"

Fran closed his mouth and didn't speak a word as he took out the knifes on his back. Everyone -including Byakuran- _finally_ slowed down as they came near a lake.

"Uwah~ The lakes looks beautiful!"

_**SPLASH!**_

"Hiiee! The fish just jumped out and ate the fly!" Tsuna then turned his attention towards two white ducks in the water, "Haha, look, the ducks are playing in the water! Kawaii!"

Tsuna's eyes sparkled and glistened as he watches the beauty of the lake. Everyone froze and felt their breath hitched as the watched him. Tsuna's face also seemed to glow under the moonlight.

_'You are the cute one instead' _Everyone thought; most of them had already fainted from nosebleed already.

"Kufufu~ I guess I'll be taking _my_ Tsunayoshi-kun now, bye~"

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna while he was still dazed and disappeared into the air.

"That bastard! Give me back my Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, the rest who had woken up after hearing the silver-head's loud voice, and everyone else ran/flew to the one place that they knew Mukuro would be at; Kokuyo Land.

* * *

**Kokuyo Land; Mukuro's Room**

"Mmm...What the!? Where am I!? Hiiee! M-Mukuro!"

"Kufufu~ Good morning Tsuna. yo. shi. -kun~" Mukuro purred as he slowly came closer to the frightened rabbit with a rope in hand.

"Hiiee!"

**Meanwhile**...

"Tch...I don't see how that dumb rabbit even got the attention of Mukuro-sama" M.M. growled.

"Shut up! Mukuro-sama gets to pick who ever he wants to be his mate, right four-eye kappa?"

"You are correct but Mukuro-sama isn't an animal and please don't call me that"

"Hmph!" M.M. huffed in anger before going back to doing whatever she was doing in the first place.

**Back to Mukuro and** **Tsuna**...

"Um...can you please untie me?" Mukuro had finally tied Tsuna to his bed after a lot of struggling.

"Kufufu~ I can't do that Tsunayoshi-kun, if I did, you would be able to run away~" Mukuro then over Tsuna, straddling him as he starts kissing the gravity-defying haired boy. Mukuro then began to slowly stripped the scared bunny out of his clothes. The Mist guardian was about to lean in for another kiss until-

**_BAM!_**

Mukuro's door went flying due to the force. Everyone came into to the room and they all saw red as they looked at Mukuro's and Tsuna's position. Mukuro was going to pay for nearly raping their sweet, little, innocent, and pure Tsuna.

_'Oh...and so close to...' _The pineapple thought before smirking.

"Nufufufu/Ushishishi/Pineapple-Herbivore/Mukuro-do no/Mukuro/Pineapple/Bastard/Trash/Hahaha/VOOIII/Ex treme/Kora! Obviously, you have a death wish..." They started in unison, "get away from Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-dono/Jyuudaime/Sawada/Bunny/Usagi -chan/Dame-Tsuna/Small-Herbivore/Princess/Tsunayos hi-kun N.O.W!" The ended; also in unison.

"Kufufu~ What timing you have there but..." Mukuro magically pulled out his trident before continuing, "I will have to kill _all_ of you if I want to keep _my_ Tsunayoshi-kun safe from all of you wolves~"

"Tch, like you're one to talk, you bastard!" Gokudera lit up his dynamites and threw them at the pineapple head.

"Kufufu~ Your mere explosive can't harm me~"

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera took out more of his dynamites and lit them while Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, and the others joined in and attacked with their flames fully activated.

"Kufufu~ How unfair, many against one but two or more can play at that game~" Mukuro performed a series of handsigns before saying, "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!"

...

Jk! Here is what he really did...

Mukuro used his Mist flames to create more copies of himself to match the amount of people he is fighting.

"Che, you just made more of your weak self, they will easily be bitten to death, stupid pineapple herbivore!"

"Oya, Oya, I'm hurt skylark-kun~" _All _of the Mukuro clones feigned hurt while speaking at the same time.

"Not to mention fucking annoying..." Fon and Yamamoto muttered under there breath. Everyone in the room gaped them; they just cussed. Gaining their composer, they all resumed their battle; failing to noticed that the _real_ Mukuro was trying to sneak off with an unconscious bunny. When we said trying, we meant; before Mukuro even got anywhere, the Vendice came out of no where and pinned him down with their chains.

"W-what! V-Vendice!" Mukuro stuttered in surprised. Everyone stopped what they were doing to glare at the real Mukuro while his clones disappeared due to the fact that the pineapple had lost his concentration. When they noticed a very familiar chain that pinned him down to the ground, they decided to trace it with their eyes to see who the chains belong to.

Up...

Up...

Vendice...

Up...

Wait...what? Vendice?

Down a few inches...

...Vendice...

"V-Vendice!?" Giotto shouted in surprised. Nearly everyone in the room gaped in both shock and surprise; again, some of them were to cool to do that.

"You got some nerve touching our Tsu-kun!" A low but feminine voice said from behind the Vendice group.

_'Wha-?'_ They all thought.

"Yeah!" Another feminine voice said behind the Vendice.

"Who are you? What's your business? Answer us now herbivores"

"First of all we are not herbivores," The first voice began, "Second, we came here to take back _our_ Tsu-kun and protect him from you savage wolfs! Oh and third, I'm Kuro, besides me is Rose"

"Who ever said that Jyuudaime is yours!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Yeah! Tako-head is right to the Extreme!"

"DON'T CALL ME THA-"

"Well...we don't know but," Rose pause to glare at the group, "We are still going to protect Tsu-kun from you so..." Rose smiled before taking the unconscious Tsuna from Mukuro's side. "Bye-bye" Kuro and Rose said at the same time before disappearing along with the Vendice group.

"What the fu- Oi, we have to go after those trash!"

Squalo turned around to face the Varia's boss before shouting at him.

"VOOII! I don't need you to tell me that stupid boss!" Just as he was about to turn around, Squalo was hit by a wine bottle.

"VOOII! What was that for you stupid boss!?" Squalo said as he turned around to face his boss again.

"Shut up trash! It wasn't me!"

"Tch, do you really thin-"

"Ah...gomen, because boss doesn't have a bottle to hit you with, I thought I'd do it for him" Fran monotonously said while a tick-mark appeared on Squalo.

"You fuc-"

"Ushishishi~ Nice one froggy~"

"Thank you but my name isn't fro-"

Bel threw another one of his knifes at Fran.

"Shut up, as I said before, your name is froggy if the prince says it is, peasant"

"Oi, stop ignoring me and interrup-"

"All of you shut up! We have to get Dame-Tsuna back so move! NOW!" Reborn ordered as he pointed his now gun-form chameleon at everyone in the room. Everyone obliged to the pissed man's orders.

* * *

**6 hours later...**

Everyone continued to searched for their still missing little Tuna. They searched everywhere; the forest, the city, the school, the bases, all of Tsuna's hiding places, back at Kokuyo Land, the Vongola mansion, every room and building, every nook and cranny, when they realized...they never checked his house! They nearly face-planted when they noticed. It was right under there nose and yet they never bothered to check it! Actually they never bothered to check it at all because there was a high possible chance that Tsuna and the two girls wouldn't be there but it doesn't hurt to check right?

They then started heading towards their Tunafish's/Usagi's house with killing intent planning gruesome torture for those *cough*bitches*cough* who stole their precious Tsuna.

* * *

**Sawada Household**

When they finally arrived at the house with weapons and plans in mind, they barged in completely ignoring the fact that Tsuna would have their heads for breaking into his house. After crashing into the house, they were met with a scene they were not expecting. Nana was having tea with Rose and Kuro while Tsuna was munching cookies happily right beside them. The scene was very...sparkly...

"The fuck is going on!?" G. yelled out.

The calm group in the living room turned around and looked at the gaping weapon-equipped group in front of the broken front door.

"The crazy bitches that stole our Tsuna is fucking calmly having snacks with Mama!?" Reborn yelled in shock. The world's greatest hitman doesn't get shock but now he does. Tsuna continued to munch on his cookies, ignoring the group as he got up to sit on the other sofa where his intuition said was safe.

"Who the hell are you calling bitches!? For your information, that means female dogs and we are not dogs you donkeys! Now apologize for breaking into our Tsu-kun's house!" Rose said with an attitude and a glare.

"Yeah, and that was very rude of you to say that while barging in here like that!" Kuro said before grabbing the cookie that Tsuna had offered to her. Just then the room temperature dropped as a dark, murderous aura surrounded Nana.

Everyone beside Tsuna; who seem to act like everything was normal, felt a shiver run up and down their spine. Although she was giving a very warm smile, Nana's eyes were sharp and narrowed with a cold deadly look in them.

"Your Tsu-kun? Your Tsuna? Haha, that's very funny of you think that. Tsu-kun, is this why you were absent for dinner last night? Is this why you're always tired when you come home? Tsunayoshi, did they do anything to you?"

Tsuna started to think about all the times he was molested, flirted, and nearly raped. He knew his mother would be able to tell if he lied so he told the truth. He couldn't help but feel sadistic right now.

"Yes, yes they did"

As simply as that, Nana murderous aura increased as she gave everyone a sadistic smile that promised hell. The two girls had already disappeared while everyone else; including the great Hibari Kyoya and Alaude, were scared shitless. Tsuna just sat there in his spot, munching on cookies, as he watched his mother beat the crap out of his admirers. He knew that his mother was deadly when it came to him and he also knew that by the end of the show, there would be a pile of bloody trash, as Xanxus would put it.

And that is where Tsuna got his sadistic side from. Also, that is what happen to those who molests Tsuna too much and when he doesn't want it; they will all be beaten to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Kuro: So did you guys like it? Rose and I worked hard on this. We decided to publish this as a one-shot because we thought it would be interesting; this story is also really funny too right?

Rose: Please review/comment! We would also like to know how we did. (^.^)y

Kuro: Also, please inform us of any mistakes and we will change it (^~^)y


	2. Hibarin?

**Kuro & Rose: Hello~ We're back~ With a chapter too~**

**Rose: But... this chapter has nothing to do with the previous one~**

**Kuro: From our reviews, I came to one idea~**

**Rose: We will make random chapters before making a sequel chapter to 'Everyone Loves Tsuna, A Little Too Much'~**

**Kuro: Now onward we go~**

**Kuro & Rose (Disclaimers): WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Warnings!**

**OOC-NESS!**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGE! (cussing)  
**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI / YAOI! Don't like, Turn back now!**

**Kuro: I also forgot to mention this but, unlike the previous, this chapter isn't AllxTsuna; unfortunately... But it is 1827 ^~^ with a hint of 5927 if you squint too!**** And please forgive us for the short chapter! ****Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Hibarin!?**

**3rd P.O.V Namimori Middle's Rooftop**

"A-ano…Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the skylark resting on his lap.

Somehow, Tsuna was roped into being Hibari's 'pillow' for the day after he accidentally woke Hibari from his nap.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_**After School…**_

"_Get back here Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida and his group shouted angrily at Tsuna as the gravity-defying haired boy squeaked before dashing straight up a stair and into a room, or what he thought was a room…_

"_Tch, after him!" Mochida ordered his friends._

"_B-but Mochida; d-doesn't that bloodlust prefect usually hangs around there at this time?" one of Mochida's friend stuttered out in fear._

"_Oh shit! I nearly forgot!" Mochida's other friend quietly shouted._

"_Oh fuck! Your right! But…" Mochida smirked "we won't have to do anything now; Dame-Tsuna going to still be beaten up, Heheh"_

"_Oh your right! You are so smart Mochida!" One of Mochida's friend commented (K&R: Che; yeah right!)._

_Mochida smirked even more, "Let's just go home for now; can't wait to see Dame-Tsuna beaten self tomorrow!"_

"_Yeah!" All of the dark-haired teen's agreed at once before the group started heading home._

* * *

_**With Tsuna…**_

_The gravity-defying haired boy closed the door behind him and slid down to the ground on his knees panting for oxygen. Once the boy had finally caught his breath, he sighed in relief when he heard Mochida and his gang said something about going home._

_Suddenly a shadow towered over Tsuna. The boy gulped before looking up, only to have his eyes stare directly into another pair of silver colored eyes. He gulped._

"_Herbivore, for disturbing my nap, I will have you…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Tsuna sighed at the memory of how he came to be in this predicament.

"Hn…What is it herbivore?"

"A-ano…e-etto…I-I was j-just wondering…"

"Stop stuttering and spit it out" Hibari demanded.

"Hiiee! I-I mean, why is 'I will bite you to death' your catchphrase?"

"Hn…" Hibari got up from Tsuna's lap and stared at the fidgeting little rabbit before him.

The skylark continued to stare at the rabbit until he smirk and gave the rabbit the answer he wanted.

"Hn; I will give you your answer then" Hibari's smirk grew wider as Tsuna looked at him in confusion while on the inside, he was actually panicking for his life.

"I…" Hiabri started as his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "I am an 1800 years old vampire called Hibarin and I shall now bite you to death, Usagi-herbivore!" and Hibari launched himself at Tsuna's neck and bit it.

"Hiiee!"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Jyuudaime! I'm sorry for leav- What happen to your neck!?"

"Ah…Um…I-I have to go to the bathroom!" And Tsuna then dashed off while holding his neck, in the exact same spot where _someone _had bit it.

"Haha! Tsuna is as energetic as ever!" Yamamoto walked right beside the clearly pissed of Gokudera.

"Stop saying Jyuudaime's name so casually, Baseball-idiot!"

And Tsuna learnt his lesson on; don't ask Hibari about his catchphrase, or you will be bitten, _literally_.

* * *

**Omake!**

"Haha! Why are we doing this again?" Yamamoto asked his silver-headed friend right besides him.

"Shut up you Baseball-idiot! And we are doing this to find out what's wrong with Jyuudaime!" Gokudera whispered to the raven-head right besides him angrily.

"Haha, and that means we have to hide inside Hibari-san's closet?"

"Yes! And how the hell did that bloodlust bastard even get a closet in his office!?"

Just then the door opened to reveal the skylark prefect; who dragged a brunette that we all know so well; Tsuna.

"What the hell is that bastard doing to Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera whispered angrily.

"A-ano Hiba- Mph!" Tsuna was cut off when Hibari planted his lips onto him.

"Call me Kyoya, Tsunayoshi"

"H-hai, Kyoya"

Hibari smirked before he and Tsuna then engaged their selves in a very passionate kiss.

Yamamoto and Gokudera; who were still in the closet, began to blush furiously as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

"Haha…Who ever thought Hibari-san and Tsuna are together…Eh? Gokudera, are you alright? Oi!"

Gokudera was still blushing and had a distant look while muttering to himself.

"That…bloodlust bastard...has defiled…my precious…Jyuudaime…" and the Silver-headed teen fell over and unfortunately also opened the closet doors too.

Hibari and Tsuna stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the fainted bomber and a blushing baseball-loving teen. Tsuna looked at his best friends with wide eyes and total shock.

"Ahaha…sorry to intrude; Ahaha, we'll be leaving now so…you guys can continue?" Yamamoto picked the fainted Gokudera up from the ground and dashed out of the prefect's office with incredible speed.

Hibari stared blankly as the two 'intruders' figure became smaller as they went farther away. The skylark closed and locked the door of his office before turning his attention back to the younger shocked teen under him and smirked.

"As your friend had said; shall we continue, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiiee!"

And the two teens –who are now obviously lovers- continued their 'activities'… and or maybe they went even further… Shishishishi~

*-END-*

* * *

Kuro: ...So how was it?

Rose: Please give us your thoughts!

Kuro: And once again, forgive us for the short chapter and mistakes too.

Kuro & Rose: And thank you everyone for continuing to support us! (^~^) We truly appreciate it! ^.^


End file.
